Love Puzzle
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Kisah-kisah perjalanan cinta antara SenaSuzu dan HiruMamo yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan detailnya.. "
1. FirstDown: Everyday I Love You SenaSuzu

Rii: Di fic-ku kali ini akan menceritakan beberapa pasangan yang menurutku itu "Perfect Couple, Sweet Couple, Best Couple, and last Romance Couple". Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa chapter 1 dan chapter 2 serta chapter 3 lalu chapter 4 itu beda-beda pairingnya. Nah readers, mari kita kocok pair siapa yang akan jadi peranan di chapter 1 ini *ngeluarin gelas buat arisan yang udah ada isinya, lalu di kocok* …. [tluk]… *ngambil kertas yang keluar* oke, ternyata memang takdir jika aku harus buat fic SenaSuzu dahulu… bagi yang fans HiruMamo, silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya.. Dan tokoh utama kali ini adalah….. *backsound: Take Me Out Indonesia Akustik oleh Akaba) Suzuna!!!

* * *

**Love Puzzle**

**Chapter 1: Everyday I Love You**

**Pair: SenaSuzu**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

*_*

_**I never thought that dreams came true**_

_**But you showed me that they do**_

_**You know that I learn something new**_

_**Everyday I love you**_

*_*

Perguruan Tinggi Enma

"Waduh, telat nih aku!!" kata seorang gadis yang berlari dengan kencang menggunakan in-line sketch. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman dan gerak-geriknya yang cepat dan lincah menarik perhatian orang-orang di perguruan tinggi terebut. Yap, dia adalah Taki Suzuna. Dia berlari sebegitu cepat bukan karena terlambat masuk kelas akan tetapi terlambat untuk men-cheer pacarnya yang merupakan ace American Football Enma Juniors. Kalian pasti taulah siapa pacar Suzuna, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sena Kobayakawa, mantan ace deimon yang telah menjadi eyeshield 21 di Enma. Suzuna akhirnya sampai juga di lapangan football Enma.

"..Se..na… maa..af aku terlam..bat" kata Suzuna yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Suzuna." Kata ace Enma itu yang tak lain Sena. "Lagiankan latihannya belum dimulai" lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis khasnya.

"Masa? Di jam tanganku udah lebih 15 menit kok" ucap Suzuna yang nggak percaya dengan perkataan pacarnya.

"Ano.. Suzuna, bukannya kamu dengan sengaja menambahkan waktu 30 menit di jam tanganmu agar kamu tidak terlambat?" beritahu Sena dengan sangat-sangat jujur pada pacarnya itu.

"MASAKA?" Suzuna kaget dan hampir berteriak dengan lebay, kemudian melihat ke menara jam lalu ke jam tangannya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Ehehe… benar juga" atanya malu sendiri.

"Sudahlah, yang terpentingkan kau sudah ada disini Suzuna" Sena mengucapkannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Umh, gimana kalo sekarang kita ke ruang klub yuk?!" ajak Suzuna .

"Iya-iya"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke ruang klub american football enma. … sesampainya di ruang klub…

"Ngomong-ngomong Suzuna" panggil Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna kepada yang memanggil.

"Apa kau tau kabar Hiruma-san dan Mamori-neechan"

"Nggak ada kabar baru dari mereka tuh, memang kenapa?" tanya balik Suzuna.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, hanya penasaran aja tuh"

"Ohoho… aku pikir kau tidak tertarik tapi justru kau tertari ya sama hubungan mereka?!!"

"Rada (agak), habis kalo tanya ke Mamori-neechan ia tak mau bilang" ucap Sena. "Kalo ke Hiruma-san lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada tersiksa gara-gara hal pribadinya" lanjutnya.

"Adduh… manisnya pacaku ini" kata Suzuna menyubit pipi sena. "kenapa kau tak bertanya pada pacarmu ini yang ahli dalam cinta, nee"

"Justru aku tanya tadi dan kau tak menjawabnya" coment Sena.

"Hehehe… maaf kesenangan nih" Suzuna nyengar-nyengir sendiri.

"Sekarang yang penting apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Sena sekali lagi.

"Emmm…. One: Saikyoudai American Football Juniors team menang melawan Saikyoudai Seniors team…"

Sena mengangguk paham.

"Two: kulihat You-nii dan Mamo-nee makin akrab saja bukan karena captine dan manajer, akan tetapi seperti ada hubungan lain yang tersembunyi diantara mereka"

Sekali lagi Sena mengangguk paham.

"Three: aku mendapatkan foto mereka waktu lagi liburan musim panas di MegaMall Hokkaido (ngasal namanya), ya sepertinya mereka sedang nge-date 'coz mesra banget meraka"

Kali ini Sena agak kaget mendengarnya tapi kemudian dia tetap mengangguk paham.

"Four: mungkin yang ini agak kaget tapi aku melihat mereka berciuman di paris-pranciss, untung ada anak buahku yang ada di paris jadi aku dapat videonya"

Serasa jantung sena telah berlari keluar dari ubuh Sena, alhasil Sena menjadi lunglai.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah megenggam tangan Sena karena Sena hampir saja jatuh pingsan.

"Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Suzuna"

Sena pun berdiri kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sena"

"ada apa?"

"Apa nanti kamu ada kampus?"

"Nggak, kebetulan hari ini aku hanya ada latihan saja, memang ada apa ya?"

"Ngg… mau nggak temenin aku ke Setsumudori Mall (ngasal namanya) katanya ada toko kue baru nih"

"Okelah kalau begitu"

Disisi lain mereka tak menyadari kalau Monta dan Riku sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Mereka asyik dengan dunianya sendiri ya" bisik Riku yang sepertinya iri deh dia 'kan belum punya soul mate kecuali Hitsugaya(??).

"Iya padahal latihan mau mulai tuh" jawab Monta setuju.

"Hallo !!!" Teriak Riku dan Monta sok cari perhatian yang dengan sontak membuat Sena dan Suzuna kaget.

"Chiie chiie, suit swiit" siul Riku jahil.

"Rencana kencan nieeeh" kata Monta melanjutkan siulan Riku. "Kok nggak ngajak-ngajak sih?" katanya lagi.

**BLETAK**

Tiba-tiba Riku memukul kepala Monta dengan sadisnya dan amarah yang sangat mengganaskan. "Udah jelas yang namanya **KENCAN** hanya untuk sepasang kekasih, monyet bodoh" jelas Riku kesal.

"MUKYAAA, aku bukan monyet tau" ujar Monta menunjukan wajah kemurkaan monyet.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah berantem yang malah bikin pusing Sena dan Suzuna yang berada di sana.

**BUK DUAK DUAK BAK BIK BUK **

"YA, sudah donk kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja masa gara-gara masalah sepele berantem sih" lerai Suzuna.

"Sudahlah Monta" lerai Sena disisi lain Riku yang mendengar jadi sedikit kecewa sama adik angkatnya (anggapnya).

"OH gitu ya Sena, kau lebih memilih monyet itu dibanding aku guru yang mengajarimu berlari" ujar Riku cemburu (??) sembari menunjuk Monta.

"Bu-bukan begitu Riku, a-aku tidak akan membela siapa pun" kata Sena takut-takut.

"**BRAK**" suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras seperti di banting.

"LATIHAN~!" ucap Kurita yang baru saja datang.

"Ya~ sudah-sudah nanti saja bicaranya, lebih baik kalian latihan dulu sanah" kata Suzuna seperti yang mengusir.

"HUH?!" Monta dan Riku saling berpaling muka lalu berjalan ke loker masing-masing.

"Hee, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kurita heran Sena dan Suzuna kalang kabut jadinya.

Latihan pun dimulai, hanya Unsui mantan QB Shinryuuji yang menjadi QB Enma merasa keganjilan dan tak enak hanya gara-gara Riku dan Monta saja yang tak bisa akur hari ini.

"Haft, hari ini cukup sampai disini" kata Unsui.

"YAY, latihan cepat" ucap semuanya girang. Mereka pun berjalan bukan lebih tepatnya berlari menuju ruang club.

~20 minutes later~

Suzuna tengah duduk sendiri di taman kecil Enma. Menunggu..ya bisa dibilang itu kata yang cocok untuknya. Suzuna menunggu Sena, alasannya karena ia mau kencan atau nge-DATE istilah bekennya.

"Yosh, kali ini aku harus dapat first kiss" ucap Suzuna menyemangati. '_Um, padahal sudah hampir 4 tahun aku berpacaran tapi aku sudah kalah telak sama Mamo-nee yang udah melakukannya_'.

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam yang menutupi kepala Suzuna membuatnya tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sena terenyum kepadanya dengan mata terpejam. "Sudah lama menunggu ya, Suzuna?" tanyanya.

"Ng-ngak kok" jawab Suzuna entah kenapa dia gugup.

"Syukurlah" Sena membuang nafas lega dengan reflek. "Kalau begitu sudah siap berangkat?"

"Umh, ayo" kata Suzuna menarik tangan Sena dan mulai berlari.

"Hiiiee, tapi aku nggak mau lari begini" Sena yang masih capek gara-gara latihan tadi.

"Gomen-gomen, aku terlalu semangat nih" Suzuna tersenyum sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Justru karena itulah aku menyukaimu, Suzuna" ucapnya mengakui.

Darah pada tubuh Suzuna mengalir memenuhi mukanya membuat pipinya bewarna pink. "Aih~ Sena, gombal ah" kata Suzuna menampar Sena dengan tidak sengaja.

"Tapi sakit tau" Sena mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Gomen sekali lagi" Suzuna sekali lagi meminta maaf tapi kali ini sambil memegangi pipi Sena. "Yak, lebih baik kita cepat nanti keburu habis kuenya".

Sena mengangguk dan kali ini mereka berlari bersama menuju Setsumudori Mall.

~Send aja pas lagi di perjalanan dan mencari toko kue barunya itu ya 3~

"Ya~ ini Sena toko kuenya" Suzuna menunjuk sebuah toko kue yang sangat penuh dikerumbuni orang-orang.

"Tapi gimana caranya kita memesan?"

"Fufufu… kau tak akan pernah tau"

Dengan segera Suzuna mengantri bersama Sena. Setelah sekiranya beberapa menit mengantri akhirnya giliran SenaSuzu membeli datang juga.

"Selamat datang" sambut si penjaga kasir. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan nona Suzuna Taki" ucap Suzuna.

"Nona Taki, baik tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan" Si penjaga kasir pergi ke suatu ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa bungkusan. "2 kue tiramiru, dan 2 ice chocholate" menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut ke Suzuna dan Suzuna menyerahkan uangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, jangan lupa datang kembali" kata si penjaga.

Dan dengan begitu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat ramai tersebut.

"Terus kita mau makan dimana Sena?" tanya Suzuna senang.

"Dimana saja ok, yang penting kau hebat sudah memesan duulan, Suzuna" puji Sena.

"Ahh~ jangan gitu aku tau kalau nggak pesan dulu nggak bakal dapat" ucap Suzuna. "Begini saja kita makan di pinggir sungai kuromisa saja" usul Suzuna.

"Ide bagus, lagian sudah lama juga aku nggak kesana"kata Sena menyetujui.

"Umh" dengan balasan itu akhirnya Sena dan Suzuna berlari menuju sungai kuromisa.

Pinggir Sungai Kuromisa

Sena dan Suzuna duduk tenang dengan kue di tangan mereka serta ice chocholate di pinggir mereka.

"Hap hap hap" kunyahan demi kunyahan terdengar.

"Enak" ucap Suzuna berbunga-bunga.

"Iya, nggak rugi datang jauh-jauh ke situ" Sena melanjutkan kalimat Suzuna. "sampai tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore" lanjut Sena.

"Uhuk-uhuk" Suzuna tersedak, "Memang sudah jam beraa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 pas" jawab Sena.

"Ehhh…. Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak ibu akan memarahiku" ucap Suzuna panik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu"

Dengan perkataan tersebut mulailah mereka berjalan kembali tapi sekarang menuju stasiun kereta Deimon.

********

Di depan rumah kediaman Taki.

"Sena maaf ya, kau jadi harus mengantarku pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian sudah lama aku tak mengantarmu" ucap Sena. "Daripada itu bukankah lebih baik kalau kau cepat masuk?"

"Iya ya, dagh Sena! Sampai ketemu besok" Kata Suzuna sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

'Aaah~ pada akhirnya aku gagal kembali, sekarang aku benar-benar ngiri pada Mamo-nee' batin Suzuna.

TRING

Lampu di kepala Suzuna menyala kembali setelah mendengar kata Mamo-nee.

"Hari ini aku akan menonton bagian kencan Mamo-nee di Paris pada saat di hotel ah~" katanya bersemangat kembali.

~fin~

OMAKE:

Disaat mendengar Sena dan Suzuna akan berkencan. Monta dan Riku yang pada asalnya lagi bertengkar menjadi berbaikan kembali dan bermaksud mengintai kencan SenaSuzu.

"Ah~ kalo begini lebih baik nonton DVD pertandingan buat minggu depan" omel Riku.

"Menyesal MAX" teriak Monta.

Ucapan mereka tadi membuktikan bahwa mereka nyesel ngikutin mereka tak ada foto yang dapat diambil mereka. Tak ada adegan romantis. Tak ada adegan peluakan. Tak ada adegan suap-suapan. Tak ada adegan ciuman….. unlucky for them….

~Fin OMAKE~

* * *

Rii: Ya~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 01.

BRAK

Hiruma: Oi, Author sialan apa maksudmu bagian diatas?

Rii: Tidak ada maksud tertentu kok.

Hiruma: jangan bohong author geblek sialan *nodong bazoka*

BRAK

Akaba: Fuu.. Hiruma lebih baik aku saja yang bawa dia. *nyeret Rii*

Rii: Gyyaaaaa, mau dibawa kemana aku???

Akaba: Ngerjain fic "HiruMamo Investigation" sekarang juga?!

Rii: Hiiiieee, aku lagi nggak punya ide humor, otakku masih serius gara-gara baru selesai midtest!!!

Akaba: Itu tak ada hubungannya, ini minggu ke-3 tau berarti pas minggu ke-4 kau harus mengupdate ntu Fic, lupakan chit-chat di e-mail; FB; Twitter; lj juga. Sekarang sebutkan pesan terakhirmu.

Rii: Riview onegai….


	2. SecondDown: Pervert Devil HiruMamo

Rii: Nyaha, Hellow Minna chapter 2 is update now… Buat chapter 2 aku pilih special karena It's My Favorite COUPLE, kalian pasti taukan siapa mereka *ambil gitar Akaba* MUSIC ON

Jreeng jreeng

Pintu otomatis terbuka dan yang keluar itu…

??: Fu.. ternyata kau seritme ya.

Rii: Lho kok Akachi yang keluar…?

Akaba: Nggak usah pedulikan aku… BIOLA SET *Yuki (adik Rii) bersiap main biola* Clasic music on..

Rii: Ah.. sudahlah… READERS Let's Begin *ambil mike, nyanyi, dan jadi konser dadakan* =.="

* * *

**Love Puzzle**

**Chapter 2: Pervert Devil**

**Pair: HiruMamo**

**Rated: T s/d PG-13**

**(jika sudah adegannya silahkan klik BACK hokey *Author ndiri juga 14 thn tapi nekad buatnya* XP)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD, and etc**

***-***

_**I see her face was white as snow**_

_**Her lips was red as rose that blow in may**_

_**I took her photo in the frame**_

_**And when I sleep I call her name**_

_**Then I want her to be mine in that night**_

'_**couse I'm pervert devil**_

_**kekekekeke**_

***-***

~Saikyouday Universitas~

xxday xxxmonth 2010

17:53

Mamori berlari dengan suasana hati yang sangat-sangat muram atau kesal tepatnya. Di tengah derasnya hujan Mamori terus berlari tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah kuyub itu sampai-sampai angin saja bisa menembus ke dalam paru-paru.

'Dasar Hiruma-kun, padahal tadi dia bilang nggak akan ada latihan,' guman Mamori. 'Tapi kenapa aku dipanggil untuk rapat dadakan turnamen musim gugur' lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Mamori pun sampai di club house american football Saikyodai. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Mamori memasuki club house tersebut, tapi dia menemukan satu orang pun di dalamnya.

"Sudah kuduga, dia hanya membohongiku," ucap Mamori jengkel.

Walau pun begitu mamori tetap berkeliling ruang klub. Setelah berkeliling, Mamori mendengar suara dengkuran halus berasal dari ruang loker. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya Mamori berjalan menuju ruang loker. Kemudian ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, ditemukannya seseorang berambut blone spike, dengan teling lancip, setan itu tertidur sebegitu pulasnya di sofa.

'Ternyata ia tidak berbohong' guman Mamori kaget sembari mendekatkan dirinya menuju Hiruma.

Mamori menatap wajah setan yang tertidur itu. Wajah setan itu begitu manis nan imut pada saat ia tertidur seperti sekarang tapi menyeramkan saat terbangun kelak. Mamori pun menyentuh helai rambut Hiruma.

"…hn," Hiruma membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sesosok bidadari di depan matanya, "Bidadari..?" bisiknya, tapi begitu sadar benar ternyata hanyalah Mamori.

Hiruma pun bangun, mencoba duduk. Gerakan Hiruma tadi membuat Mamori yang sedang asyik memegangi helai rambutnya tersentak. "..Manajer sialan," panggilnya sembari melihat kearahnya . "Kau—"

"Hiruma-kun, seharusnya jika kau sedang tak enak badan kau tak perlu memaksakan diri" potong Mamori berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bil—"

Hiruma meletakkan jarinya tepat di bibir Mamori. "Shut the fu**ing up, fu**ing manajer". "Kau… cepatlah ganti bajumu" perintah Hiruma stelah menayadari bra hitam yang mencetak jelas di kemeja putih basah Mamori.

'Tch, kenapa sih manajer sialan itu hujan-hujanan? Melihatnya membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang pasti _bad sanse_ padanya, sentuhan tangannya yang dingin membuatku tersadar dari mimpi burukku itu[1]' guman Hiruma sembari mengingat-ingat bra hitam Mamori, dan sedikit-demi sedikit dia pergi ke khayalnya.

* * *

-Khayalan Hiruma-

"_Youichi..!," panggil Mamori di saat aku (Hiruma) tertidur._

_Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku tuk menatap wajahnya, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku yang dingin ini. Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap pipiku, membangunkanku dapi tidur pulasku. Kulihat senyum simpul yang sederhana diwajahnya, pipinya sedikit merona._

_Dia menjauh dariku, membuatku agar bisa duduk diranjang empuk. Tunggu… kenapa saya ada di ranjang? Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang kenapa si manajer sialan itu ti…tidak tidak me.. kemeja bahkan kaos juga tidak dan tak lagi bu..busana dalamnya?!_

"_Met pagi, Youichi" ucapnya mengecup di pinggir bibirku. _

_Dengan reflek aku menjauh dari Mamori, "Apa yang kau lakukan, manajer sialan?!"_

"_Justru ada apa denganmu, Youichi? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan ini?," balas Mamori senyum sok innocently sembari mulai menindih tubuhku._

"_Sedang apa kau—" ucapanku terputus ketika manajer sialan itu menyubal bibirku dengan bibirnya._

_Aku berusaha menahan agar dia tidak membuatku makin gila tapi tak berhasil, manajer sialan itu menggigit bibirku. Secara otomatis aku membuka mulutku membiarkan lidahnya beradu dengan lidahku. Darah yang berasal dari bibirku terasa bagaikan wine yang telah kuminum. Aku pun menutup mata._

_Setelah sekiranya 3 menit kita berciuman{_What the--?_), kita pun saling berpisah bibir merelakan ciuman itu lepas. Manajer sialan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Lalu ia memutar badannya agar aku berada diatasnya._

"_Bukannya kau ingin aku sepenuhnya menjadi dirimu?" kata-katanya terdengar manja ditelingaku._

"_Tadi malam juga kau mengeluh tak puas, makanya sekarang kau bisa fu** aku semaumu pagi ini, Youichi" ucapnya dan……._

* * *

Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya khayalannya sangatlah melebihi kenyataan. Pikirannya tentang bra Mamori sangat membuatnya Hiruma mencoba melupakannya.

"Oi, Manajer sialan kenapa kau lama sekali sih" teriak Hiruma.

"A-aku belum menemukan seragamnya" ucap Mamori.

Hiruma bangun dari duduknya berjalan menuju loker miliknya. Diambilnya work's t-shirt club amefuto Saikyoudai milik Hiruma. Dibawanya baju tersebut menuju ruangan dimana Mamori berada.

Dia melihat kesekitar untuk menemukan sosok Mamori. Ditemukannya Mamori sedang mengotak atik lokernya.

"Oi manajer sialan" panggil Hiruma dan Mamori berbalik kearahnya.

"Kyaaa..!" teriak Mamori, melihat Hiruma tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Hiruma menatap balik Mamori, heran mengapa Mamori berteriak. Setelah dia sadar ternyata Mamori tidak-tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Spontan Hiruma melempar bajunya kearah Mamori lalu membalikan badannya.

"Kau bisa mengenakan itu" ucap Hiruma mencoba nadanya terdengar tegar.

Mamori masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Serta ia merasa bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya setelah Hiruma yang melihat dirinya tanpa busana melihat bagian terahasia milik dirinya.

'_Sudah nggak usah dipirin, yang penting aku pakai dulu saja bajunya nanti keburu masuk angin lagi_,' ucap Mamori dalam hati sembari melihat work's t-shirt milik Hiruma kemudian memakainya.

"Sudah belum manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sepertinya dia sudah bosan berpaling badan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," balas Mamori.

Hiruma tahu sepertinya Mamori sedang kesusahan menggunakannya. Jadi, Hiruma memalingkan badannya menatap Mamori yang tengah kesusahan mencari kancing kerahnya padahal kepalanya sudah masuk kedalam.

Hiruma membuang nafas tak lega, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Mamori. Hiruma bertekuk didepan Mamori. "Singkirkan tanganmu, manajer sialan" perintah Hiruma.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Hiruma-kun?"

"Sudah singkirkan saja tanganmu"

"Ba-baik, tapi jangan teriak-teriak begitu"

Mamori menyingkirkan tangannya dari baju itu. Tangan Hiruma merangkak naik kearah kancing kerah, membuka kancing baju itu, kemudian menari bajunya kebawah mencoba mengeluarkan kepala Mamori.

"Puah"Mamori merasa lega tetapi beberapa menit kemudian terasa sangat panas diantara mereka.

Wajah mereka dekat sekali, bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya hemburan nafas masing-masing. Mamori dapat merasakan panasnya wajahnya, ia juga merasakan pipinya sangat-sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Tidak ada kok" balas Mamori bangun dari kebekuannya.

Pada akhirnya Mereka berjalan menuju ruang utama club house tuk berdiskusi strateggi. Mamori yang dari awalnya merasa tak enak pada Hiruma, ia menjadi turut pada segala yang diperintahkan Hiruma.

**************SPEND WAKTU RAPAT STRATEGI*************

Hari sudah menjelang malam tapi rapat strategi yang mereka lakukan belum selesei juga ditambah lagi kesunyian terus mengiringi mereka. Kesunyian itu kemudian dipecahkan oleh Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, ini sudah malam apa sebaiknya kau tidak pulang saja? Keadaan badanmu juga seang tidak stabil, bukan?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah khawatir.

Jari-jari Hiruma yang sedang menari-nari di keyboard berhenti seketika. "Kenapa kau khawatir aku akan terjatuh?" Hiruma balik nanya ke Mamori.

"Ya secara, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita SMA dan yang ku tahu kau itu orang tipe pekerja keras yang tak mempedulikan kesehatan badan sendiri tapi nggak mau membuat orang lain khawatir.." Mamori menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Walau pun aku hanya seorang menejer bagimu, aku dapat mengerti kok saat kau sedang dalam kesulit, saat kau sedih, saat kau senang, aku dapat memahaminya. Maka dari itu…" lanjut Mamori.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma dingin.

"Maka dari itu.. k-kau tak perlu menyembunyikan semua itu dan terus-menerus bekerja keras, itu hanya membuatku semakin khawatir kepadamu, Hiruma-kun." Mamori hampir saja meneteskan air mata.

"Tch, jangan menangis manajer sialan" perintah Hiruma. "Menangis tak akan menyelasaikan masalah," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan agar bebanmu meringan?" Mamori bertanya sembari mengelap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Hiruma diam sejenak. Otaknya berpikir sangat keras serta kencang mencari ide bagus apa yang dapat ia gunakan kepada Mamori. Dan ide itu pun muncul dalam benaknya.

"Kau hanya perlu berada disampingku sepanjang hari sepanjang waktu, itu sudah cukup mengurangi bebanku" jawab Hiruma memberitahukan Mamori apa yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Sungguh? Tapi bagaimana jika malam hari? Aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu.." keluh Mamori membuat Hiruma yang mendengarnya terkaget-kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan, manajer Sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang kaget mendengar perkataan Mamori. "Sepertinya kau sudah eror, lebih baik bikin kopi dulu," lanjut Hiruma (baca memerintah).

"Umm.. baiklah," Jawab Mamori sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Mamori pun mulai berjalan menuju dapur mini yang disediakan dengan sengaja oleh Hiruma. Sesampainya di dapur, Mamori mengambil sebuah cangkir. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Mamori terasa pusing akibat ngantuk dan dengan tidak sengaja cangkir yang pegangnya terjatuh.

PRANG

Akibatnya, Hiruma yang sedang serius berpikir menjadi tersentak dan tak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara suara cangkir pecah, dan secara reflek ia berdiri.

"Kyaa…." Teriak Mamori pelan.

Hiruma yang baru saja berdiri, langsung berlari menuju dapur tempat dimana Mamori berada.

"Apa yang terjadi, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sesampainya di dapur.

Dilihatnya jari Mamori berdarah dan terdapat cangkir pecah didekatnya. Dengan sontak Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori, kemudian memegang tangan Mamori yang jarinya berdarah.

'Cih, sepertinya keadaan manajer sialan memang sedang buruk,' batin Hiruma.

Sesaat Hiruma menyadari sesuatu, pada saat Hiruma memegangi tangan Mamori rasanya tangannya begitu panas. Hiruma menagngkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Mamori. Wajah Mamori sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan yang paling terlihat berbeda adalah terdapat warna merah dipipinya. Nafasnya pun terasa panas di wajah Hiruma.

'Apa dia demam?'

Hiruma menatap kembali jari Mamori yang berdarah. Dijilatnya jari tersebut. Setelah darahnya berhenti mengalih Hiruma kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Ayo pulang manajer sialan, kali ini aku akan jalan ke rumahmu," ucap Hiruma.

Mamori yang tercenga-cengo sedari tadi langsung berdiri, menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan warna merah merona yang disesabkan oleh darahnya telah naik dari leher kemudian menetap di pipinya.

"Ba..baik," ucap Mamori berleri kecil ketempat Hiruma bersada.

Dan pada akhirnya hari itu pula menjadi kejadian yang sangat menyenangkan buat Mamori yang telah datang ke ruang club.

~Fin~

* * *

Rii: Yaaaay! Finally, aku bisa update juga. Sumimasen readers, jika kalian telah menunggu lama sekali, 'couse di hari libur UAN & UAS aku dapat banyak oleh-oleh dari sekolah dan rasanya pait banget sampe-sampe buat nonton aja susah apalagi main bareng kompie…?!

Hiru: Author sialan, jangan curtah aja!!! *nembak Rii* [drrrrrrttttt-drrrrrrt]

Rii: Hiii *loncat-loncat*

Hiru: Bilang aja keasikan maen game "Eyeshield 21" di PSP.!

Rii: Nggak kok…..! huft sudahlah biarkan setan gila itu, yang penting Review please and sorry for OOC in Hiruma.


	3. ThirdDown: Say You Love Me

Rii: Ya~ sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu…! Karena ide sedang tak jalan plus tugas sekolah yang terus bertumpuk serta berkelompok, jadinya ya tunda dulu sampai dapat waktu luang seperti sekarang…

Ichimaru: *** kapan mau mulai kasian tuh [best friend Rii nama disamarkan]

Rii: Iya mau, nah enjoy readers.

**Chapter 3: Say You Love Me**

**Song: MYMP – Say You Love Me**

**Pair: HiruMamo**

**Rated: K+ ajjah deh…**

_**Say you love**_

_**You Know that could be nice**_

_**If you'd only say you love me**_

_**Don't treat me like I was ice**_

At Saikyoudai University ~ American Football's Club House ~

Mamori sedang membersihkan ruang klub yang kotor itu setelah yang lainnya pulang. Ya, memang ruangan itu sangat penuh sampah, baju kotor, bahkan peluru bekas dimana-man. Dalam selang waktu Mamori terkadang membuang nafas, ketika selaan nafas terakhir akhirnya ruang inti dari markas klub berhasil bersih. Sekarang ia menuju ruang klub yang dijamin pasti banyak handuk berantakan di lantai-lantai.

Dan tepat seperti apa yang Mamori pikirkan, memang banyak handuk berantakan disana. "Duh kapan aku bisa pulang kalau begini?" tanyanya tak senang sembari memutar-mutar sapunya.

BRAK

Ternyata sapunya memukul salah satu loker yang ada. Mamori menengok kearah loker itu, dan ternyata itu loker Hiruma yang sudah mau meledak. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur badannya ditambah lagi wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Aduh," ucap Mamori tak bisa berkata lain ketika loker tersebut mulai terbuka dan menjadi tsunami senjata.

"KYAAAAAAA….?!" Teriak Mamori.

Dan pada akhirnya Mamori dibanjiri oleh senjata-senjata itu. "Mou… kenapa Hiruma-kun menyimpan semua ini disini!!" Mamori ngamu-ngamuk gajhe.

Sambil marah-marah sendiri, Mamori mencoba bangun dan alhasil dia berhasil bangun. Melihat ke sekeliling mencoba mencari tahu mana tempat yang paling mudah untuk diperbaiki (baca dirapihkan).

~Beberapa jam kemudian~ (Jam 18:15 –Magrib-)

Mamori berhasil menyelesaikan setengahnya, tapi karena masih terlalu banyak dan dia juga mulai capek jadi memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Ketika santai sambil duduk-duduk, Mamori menemukan sebuah album foto. Ia mengambilnya tanpa permisi dahulu lalu membukanya dan melihat foto-fot yang ada.

Ketika Mamori melihat foto-foto tersebut, dan menemukan foto waktu mereka di USA saat World CUP. Sepintas senyum hangat terbentang di bibirnya.

"Kalau melihat foto ini aku teringat sesuatu, kenapa dia hanya mengajakku yang posisinya manajer? Tapi yah kalo ditanya juga nggak bakal dia jawab kok, walau pun aku berharap" Mamori berbicara sendiri. "Ah, ini bukan saatnya santai-santai seperti ini aku masih punya banyak kerjaan." Lanjut Mamori berdiri dari duduknya.

Sesaat setelah ia menaruh Album tersebut di loker Hiruma, Mamori menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin lebih menarik dari album tadi. Itu adalah Novel telenopela *Author di bakar*, bukan-bukan maksudnya lebih ke buku pemandu.

"Hihihi….." Mamori terkikik ketika melihat buku tersebut. "Tak mungkin Hiruma membaca buku ini"

Buku tersebut memang tidak bersampul merah muda, tidak bergambar kekanak-kanakan seperti Upin Ipin. Buku itu berwarna merah muda dengan gambar setangkai mawar putih, dan judul buku itu "How to Create Relationship in Love".

"Ya, nggak papa sih dia mau baca apa, tapi yang ini sedikit menarik sepertinya dari pada novel jablay" ucap Mamori membuka buku tersebut.

-30 menit kemudian-

Gara-gara keasikan baca semuanya jadi lupakan ya itulah kebiasaan author ini… ehem.. back to fiction. Disisi lain, Hiruma sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub karena habis latihan dasar seperti push up, sit up, angkat beban, dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa ruang klub sialan ini masih menyalah," omelnya ketika sampai di ruang klub.

Akhirnya Hiruma masuk kedalamnya langsung menuju loker room dimana Mamori berada. Hiruma melihat Mamori di ruang klub tengah asyik membaca sesuatu. Karena disangka Hiruma ia membaca buku ancaman miliknya (lihat senjata yang berantakan dahulu) jadi dengan cepat ia menuju kearahnya bersiap-siap membentak.

Tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat ternyata yang Mamori baca adalah buku cinta yang ia beli. Hiruma menyeringai, berdiri mengadap didepan Mamori.

"Oo, mantan disiplin komite ternyata sanagt suka mengoprak-aprik loker orang kemudian mengambil barang itu lalu dibacanya ya~" ucap Hiruma.

Mamori terkesiap, cepat-cepat dia menutup buku cinta tersebut. "A..ha…ha., selamat malam Hiruma-kun," ucap Mamori ketakutan.

"Malam, Manajer sialan" balas salam Hiruma tangannya maju menuju buku tersebut mengambil buku itu dari pangkuan Mamori.

"Hi-hiruma-kun, kenapa buku seperti itu kau miliki?" tanya Mamori

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma seperti yang tak mempedulikannya.

"Baiklah, tak apa-apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya," ucap Mamori.

Kemudian Mamori melanjutkann membereskan loker Hiruma yang amat-sangat berantakan. Begitu pula Hiruma yang tengah mengambil seragamnya beserta laptopnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang loker.

Dan pekerjaan mereka pun berjalan lancar dengan kesunyian disana-sini. Suasana ini terus belaju sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

"Haft, akhirnya selese juga," kata Mamori seketika melihat ruang loker yang bersih, rapih.

Mamori membereskan barang-barangnya bergegas untuk pulang. Ketika Mamori melewati ruang utama disana terdapat Hiruma yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Pertama-tama Mamori berdiri di sudut depan pintu untuk memperhatikan Hiruma.

**~Mamori's pov~**

Aku berdiri didekat pintu memperhatikannya, dan entah kenapa suaraku keluar, mulutku ingin bernyanyi.

_I see you sit in that chair in corner room_

_Your smooth finger dance in laptop's keyboard_

_Your cool expretion in the face_

_Make me wonder, what is you thinking.?_

Aku berhenti sebentar kemudian bernyanyi kembali ketika ku yakin dia tak menengok ke arahku.

_Are you thinking about me?_

_Or you not?_

_I know you love me, but…_

_You never say it to me._

Hiruma melirik menatapku dari bangkunya ketika mendengar suara nyanyianku. Tatapannya membuatku berhenti bernyanyi. Aku mendudukan wajahku, keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berjalan menuju pitu keluar.

"A-Aku pulan—" kata-kataku terputus ketika Hiruma berada didepanku.

Aku mencoba mundur, tapi tak bisa karena tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangku, menahanku agar aku tak dapat melarikan diri.

"Berhati-hatilah.." bisiknya ditelingaku, Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Hiruma melepaskan tangannya, kembali duduk di kursinya. Aku menarik nafas.

"Kalu begitu aku pulang duluan, jangan lupa kunci ruang klub ya" kataku meyakinkan dia.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

~Spend waktu perjalanan, mandi, makan malam, dan langsung menuju dimana Mamori berbaring di tempat tidur~

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Apa yang dia baca sehingga dapat berkata-kata romantis seperti itu" lanjutku.

Tring-tring, HP Mamori bergetar menandakan adanya .

"Hallo?"

"_Hai, Mamo-nee"_

"Ah, Suzuna-chan ada apa telepon malam-malam begini?"

"_Begini nanti pada hari Sabtu akan di adakan Prom Night di Deimon"_

"Terus ada apa dengan itu?"

"_Aku mau Mamo-nee umumkan pada anggota football yang seangkatan"_

"Baik, ada hal lain?"

"_Oh ya, semua yang datang harus membawa pasangannya masing-masing kalau tidak mau dipasangkan ke sesama jenis"_

Aku terkesiap mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa begitu suzuna-chan?"

"_Ya kalo nggak kayak gitu kan nggak bakal seru, Mamo-nee sendiri harus cepat kalau nggak mau You-nii direbut yang lain"_

"Apa maksudmu, Suzuna-chan?"

"_Nggak ada tuh, kan Karin akan pergi bareng Yamato, Wakana akan sama Shin, Julie akan bareng Koutaro, Megu bareng Habashira, Maria sama Marco, berarti Mamo-nee bareng You-nii"_

"Haaa, aku juga tak tau apa Hiruma-kun mau atou tidak"

"_Ya, ya, sudah ya Mamo-nee, malam"_

"Malam"

"Haft, apa kukirim e-mail aja ya?" Aku berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila memandangi layar hanphone ku.

Aku membuka aplikasi kamera, mencoba memotret diriku sendiri. "KLIK" setelah mendengar suara itu aku melihatnya. "Tidak buruk" gumanku.

Dengan tidak sengaja aku menekan tombol send ke alamat e-mail Hiurma.

"Kyaaa, gimana ini pasti dia akan marah" ucapku cemas padahal aku juga ingin berbagi foto dengannya.

Kring~

"E-mail masuk dari Hiruma kun" ucapku senang menerima balasannya.

"_**kekeke, thanks buat fotonya Manajer sialan"**_

Bait pertama ku baca seperti itu, tak dapat dibayangkan.

"_**Itu sangat bagus buat…."**_

Aku sedikit blushing membacanya, tapi itu bukan saatnya karena masih ada satu bait lagi.

"_**Buku Ancamanku kekekekeke"**_

Aku mengembungkan pipiku. "Dasar kau Hiruma-kun nggak pernah berpikir romantis"

Aku mengambil Hanphoneku kembali dan membalas e-mail barusan.

"**Ukh, biarin aja kamu sendiri juga nggak pernah ngirim photomu ke aku kok"**

Setelah mengetik kutekan kembali tombol send. Belum juga 5 menit e-mailku sudah tebalas.

"_**Kekeke kalo mau nih kukasih satu deh tapi sebagai bayaran buatkan bento selama 1 bulan penuh…. (_o)"**_

"Apa serius dia mau ngasih? Tapi kayaknya bo'ong banget dia baik ke aku…" Ucapku setelah membaca e-mailnya.

Sejenak aku tidur-tiduran di kasur berpikir apakah dijawab iya atau tidak. Tetapi tepat sebelum aku menjawab HP-ku berdering kembali mendakan e-mail masuk.

"Dari Hiruma-kun lagi" Kataku membuka e-mailnya.

Aku blushing tiba-tiba, melihat e-mail yang di berikan Hiruma-kun. Bukan kata yang ia kirim melainkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang telanjang dada hanya menggunakan celana panjang dengan laptop didepannya. Hiruma juga sedang meniup balon dari permen kart free sugarnya.

"_**Impas bukan? Kau kirim fotomu, aku juga kirim fotoku…. (3) besok jangan lupa bawa bentonya, manajer sialan"**_

"**Uhk, dasar padahal aku belum bilang 'ya', tapi tak apa-apa deh, G'night Hiruma-kun"**

Kukirim balasannya sambil tersenyum cermelang. "Kakoi" teriakku senang sekali.

HP-ku sekali lagi bergetar yang tentunya e-mail dari Hiruma.

"_**G'ninght"**_

Setelah iru aku tak membalasnya, hanya langsung mengambil selimutku dan beranjak tidur dengan senyuman yang ada pada bibirku ini.

**~End Mamori's pov~**

**~TBC~**

Rii: Ya pada akhirnya selese juga, pegel ngetik euy….. sebetulnya maaf jika ceritaku berantakan disana-sini, abis udah lama nggak ngetik and bikin fic jadi begitu …

Jika ada keslahan tolong beritahukan kepadaku, aku benar-benar merasa tertolong dengan itu… Ok thanks a lot for you^^

**Next: **

**Chapter 4: How can I not love you?**

**Pairing: SenaSuzuRiku**

**Summary: Menceritakan tentang perasaan Riku yang sebenarnya kepada Suzuna, dan Riku akan menjadi tokoh utama di chapter berikutnya…!**


	4. riikun notes

Maaf yang udah baca fic Love Puzzle, ada kesalahan dalam pengupdateannya, Karena sedang terburu buru jadi nggak dilihat dulu deh fic yang mau di updatenya. Asalnya sih mau update fic white Cinderella, tapi mohon maaf sekali lagi.

Thanks for it anyway,

Lost of word and cannot speak anything,

Please forgive for my mistake,

Sign,

Riikun.


	5. FourthDown: How Can I Not Love You

Rii: For long time, I haven't updated this fiction yet. Tapi pada akhirnya dapat ku update juga ^^. Fyuh~ jadi lega nih, semoga saja aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat deh sebelum taun ajaran baru. OuO

Hiru: Woi Author sialan!

Rii: glek! *nengok ke arah Hiru* ada apa Hiruma-san?

Hiru: nggak perlu basa-basi segala ayo cepat mulai! *ngarahin AK-47*

Rii: Ta-tapi nggak bisa kalo Hiruma-sama masih disini, kamu kan nggak bakal jadi tokoh utama disini…

Hiru: Emang apa peduliku! Cepetan disclaimernya!

Rii: I don..'t own King—[Bang] mak-maksud saya Eyeshield 21

RxA _ SxS _ RxA _ SxS _ RxA _ SxS _ RxA _ SxS _RxA _ SxS _ RxA _ SxS _ RxA

**Love Puzzle**

**Chapter 4: How Can I Not Love You**

**Pair: SenaSuzuRiku**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: OOC, Riku tokoh utama, Anna(MK's character)* yang akan di pairkan ke Riku.**

_**How can I not Love You?**_

_**What do I tell my heart?**_

_**When do I not want you**_

_**Here in my heart…**_

~Riku's P.O.V.~

-Sabtu, bulan xx tanggal xx tahun xxx, 1 hari sebelum prom night-

"Haah, bosan nih," keluhku yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di tempat tidur. "Di hari libur latihan begini enaknya ngapain ya?" tanyaku ke diri sindiri.

Drrrt-drrrt, suara HP-ku yang bergetar tiba-tiba. *maaf, Rii nggak tau bunyinya kayak gimana*. HP-ku yang bergetar bertanda adanya e-mail yang masuk. Aku bangun dari posisi berguling tadi, kemudian aku mengambil HP-ku yang terletak di meja.

Kulihat siapa pengirimnya, ternyata itu e-mail dari Suzuna. Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun langsung membaca e-mail tersebut.

_To: Riku Kaitani_

_From: Suzuna Taki_

_Konichiwa Minna, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tentang PROM NIGHT di Deimon. Bagi yang mau ikut harap datang secepatnya ke club house Enma Fire. Info lebih lanjut akan kuberitahu jika kalian sudah sampai disana…._

"Prom Night?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, HP yang asalnya tergenggam di tanganku ku banting ke kasur, "Akhirnya aku bisa juga beraktivitas," kataku girang.

Bergegas, aku mengambil jaket dan syal yang telah menunggu di kursi. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan cahayaku keluar dari rumah menuju stasiun kereta. Untunglah aku menggunakan lari kecepatan cahayaku, kalau tidak pasti kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Ukh, gerbong disini penumpangnya sangat penuh," kataku yang sudah berada di dalam kereta sembari berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lain.

Karena kepadatan aku tak dapat berlari, jadinya cara lebih baik adalah berjalan menuju gerbong lain. Nafasku terasa sesak bagai merasa dipeluk sama Kurita-san. Setelah beberapa lama aku terus berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di gerbong sebelah.

Greek, dibukanya pintu gerbong itu oleh tanganku. Kulihat kesekiling, berbeda dengan gerbong tadi yang kunaiki. Di gerbong ini sagnat sepi bahkan aku tak dapat memastikan apakah ada penumpang disini. Aku mulai melangkah, berjalan menelusuri gerbong tersebut.

'_Disini terlalu sepi, tapi kenapa penumpang di gerbong sana tak ada yang mau kesini?_' gumanku ketika sedang menelusuri. '_Salah mereka juga berdesek-desekkan disana, lagian yang penting aku dapat duduk disini itu sudah cukup_,' lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku menyadari sesuatu ketika itu, kulihat seorang gadis berambut biru awan dan panjang duduk disalah satu tempat duduk. Aku menghampiri gadis itu, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Kutatap wajahnya dari samping, matanya terpejam, desissan nafas yang tenang, suasana yang nyaman, membuatku sedikit berhalusinasi.

'Gadis yang cantik, tapi sayangnya hatiku sudah memilih Suzuna,' kataku serayak memperhatikannya.

Crink

Crink

"Hm, bunyi apa itu?" tanyaku mendengar suara yang aneh.

Aku melirik ke sekeliling tapi tak ada apa-apa, menapat kebawah tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Akhirnya aku menatap ke belakang. Kulihat benda panjang bersarung merang hitam, dengan sedikit rantai, ada ganggangnya pula.

Glek, aku menelan ludah. Dengan melihat benda itu saja aku sudah tau kenapa penumpang lain lebih suka berdesak-desakkan di gerbong sana daripada disini tenang-tenang . Betapa menyeramkannya jika kau melihat seorang gadis cantik duduk disebuah gerbong kereta dengan membawa pedang muramasa. Tapi perasaanku lebih menyeramkan lelaki setan yang duduk disini sambil memegang AK-47nya.

******** Di suatu tempat Hiruma berada******

Hiruma lagi asyik-asyik ngenet tiba-tiba dia bersin tanpa sebab.

"Hatchii!"

******Mari kembali ke gerbong Riku berada*****

"Waa…" teriakku melihat gadis itu sedah terbangun. "A-da apa ya?"

"Tidak, apa yang dari tadi kau perhatikan?" tanya gadis itu, mata birunya menatap tajam mataku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok," jawabku gelisah sembari memalingkan mata ke arah pedng muramasa itu lagi.

Gadis itu keheranan dengan tingkah anehku. Sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, kau penasaran ya kenapa aku membawa pedang itu?" tanyanya aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan hal penting yang harus kau ketahui kok," balasnya cuek bebek. "Btw, apa kau bisa antar aku ke Enma Universityas?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan kesana kok," ucapku. "Memangnya ada perlu apa kau ingin kesana?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti jika kita sudah sampai di sana"

"Ok deh," kataku pasrah.

*****Perjalanan pu berakhir dengan suasana sunyi tak dapat dipecahkan**********

-Enma University-

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu, tentunya aku mengatu jarak agar tak ada gosip aneh yang menyebar sepanjang 1 meter. Tentunya aku ingin tau apa sebab dan alasan dia datang kemari.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Aku berkata,

"Jadi kau mau kemana? Tapi Sebenarnya siapa kamu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu"

"Aku transfer student, aku baru sampai disini kemari jadi aku tak sempat datang kemari," jawab gadis itu. "Aku ingin nemuin kerabatku, katanya dia punya tugas untukku terus dia menungguku di Club House American footbal Enma Fire"

"Jadi ke club house toh," kataku. "Ayo, cepat," ucapku mnariknya kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju club house.

"He-hei, jangan menariku seenaknya dong"

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kalau santai nanti pasti aku terlambat"

"Tapi nggak gini juga kali!"

"Sudahlah nggak usah ngomel-ngomel begitu, bentar lagi sampai," ucapku kemudian berbelok menuju sebuah gedung .

Ckiit

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai," ucapku berhenti didepan pintu.

"Jadi kau merupakan anggota Amefuto Enma," kata gadis itu meyakinkan.

"Yap bisa dibilang aku LB Enma, Nah mari masuk," kataku membukakan pintu dan tentunya gadis itu masuk duluan baru aku masuk.

Kulihat suasana ruang club begitu sepi, tetapi aku merasakan adanya auro aneh. Tampaknya ada seseorang duduk di sofa sana. Aku langsung tau kalau itu adalah Suzuna. Aku ingin berlari kesana tetapi aku telah didahului gadis itu.

"Suzuna! Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu prihatin.

"Ah Anna! Aku sudah menunggumu!" kata Suzuna ceria langsung memeluk gadis itu.

Aku yang melihat apa yang terjadi langsung kaget and shock serta bingung. 'Jadi kerabat yagng di maksud adalah Suzuna!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Suzuna," panggil ku.

"Ya~ Riku kau datang juga," kata Suzuna melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Tunggu sebentar Suzuna, kemari sebentar" Aku menariknya menuju ruang loker dan meninggalkan gadis berambut biru awan disana sendiri.

"Suzuna sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?"

"Itu keponakkanku dari Amerika, aku mengundangnya ke sini untuk menjadi manajer club ini," jawab Suzuna singkat jelas dan padat.

"Sebagau manajer? Bukannya kau manajernya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan aku hanya kapten cheerleader, lagian aku punya tujuan khusus kok mengundang dia kemari"

"Apa itu?" aku mengkerutkan dahi.

"Untuk menemanimu Riku selama kau ada di University ini, ya~," ucapnya.

"Whaat?" kataku agak lebay.

"Aku tahu kok kau menyukaiku," kayanya aku hanya berdiri mematung mendengarnya. "Aku tau kau selalu memperhatikanku, tapi maaf aku tak dapat membalas rasa sukaku, kupikir itu hanyalah sekedar perasaan fans, kalau cinta lain lagi rasanya," lanjutnya.

Perkataan itu benar-benar menyadarkanku.

"Aku tau bener, kuharap kau dapat menemani keponakanku dan kuharap kau dapat mencintainya setulus hatimu sejak pertama kali kau bertemu, Riku"

"Jadi kau menolakku, padahal aku belum mengatakannya," ucapku merenung.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, lagian aku sudah punya Sena mana mungkin aku mengkhianatinya dari belakang," kata Suzuna menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Temanilah dia, disini dia tak punya siapa-sipa kecuali aku, keluarganya broken home, jadi sangat susah mencari tempat pantas untuk dia, maka dari itu pedang itu selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, kalau tak salah kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian kan, Riku? Gimana kalau dia tinggal bersamamu disana?" jelas Suzuna panjang lebar.

Aku mulai berkomentar, tapi di potong oleh Suzuna terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, kamu tuh laki-laki sejati atau bukan sih? Lagian itu untuk mempermudah pendekatan. Aku juga sudah tau kau menyukai gadis itu saat meliat wajahnya yang sedang tidur begitu _peaceful_ 'kan?"

"Waak, darimana kau tau itu, Suzuna?" tanyaku kaget habis deh.

"Ilmu You-nii," jawab Suzuna singkat. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera kembali, sepertinya semua sudah datang"

Aku dan Suzuna pun keluar, dan meliaht yang lain memang sudah datang. Kulihat pula gadis itu dekelilingi yang lain, wajahnya jadi lebih baik dari yang tadi tapi dilihat dari senyumnya terkulai sedihnya hati itu.

Plak- Plak

"Ya, semuanya harap tenang," ucap Suzuna menenangkan rekan angota tim Enma.

Semuapun tenang walau desisan bisikan masih menyebar. Suzuna menarik gadis itu kedepan. "Ya Semuanya harap perhatiannya, disini aku akan mengenalkan orang baru sebagai manajer kita, nama gadis ini Anna Lemouri, nah Anna silahkan berikan slama pada yang lain"

Anna membungkukan badannya, "Saya Anna, mohon bantuannya."

"Ya~ kalian akrab-akrab dengannya"

"Tapi Suzuna, kau dapat izin dari siapa?" tanya Sena.

"Benar, nggak mungkin kau dapat dari kepala sekolah dengan cara Hiruma-senpai bu…" ucapan Monta terputus ketika expresi yang lain melongo ke arahnya kecuali Suzuna dan Gadis itu sedang terkikih.

"Ja-jadi yang kekuatakan benar, seram MAX" setelah mengatakkan itu ia langsung pingsan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak SMART?" ucap Koutaro menyisir rambutnya.

"Be..nar… be..nar mengerikan" Kurita merinding.

"Dewa pasti berpihak pada setan juga," Unsui berguman.

"Ngaah~ itu nggak terlalu penting, yang penting gimana caranya kalian mengancam?" tanya Mizumachi.

Dua gadis itu saling bertatap mata. "Ya pertama minta bahan ke You-nii,"

"Ancam Kepala sekolah dengan ancaman itu," lanjut Suzuna.

"Jika masih belum puas, tinggal diancam mau dipotong pakai ini atau enggak," Anna melanjutkan sembari mengangkat pedang muramsanya.

"Sepertinnya ada Hiruma-senpai kedua ya," kata Sena gemetar diiringi dengan anggukan yang lain.

********Di Club House Saikyoudai Wizards********

Hiruma yang lagi rapat dengan manajer sekaligus pacarnya tiba-tiba bersin lagi tanpa sebab.

"Hatchi.."

*********Mari Kembali ke club haouse Enma Fire*****

"YA~ yang pertama sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan membicarakan tentang prom night," ucap Suzuna semangat. "Siapa yang akan ikut?"

Semua rekan anggota angkat tangan dengan penuh semangat. Suzuna menyeringai, "Tapi kalian harus mengajak seseorang ke prom night bukan ke sesama jenis melainkan kelain jenis"

"APPPPPPAAAAAAA?" semua teriak minus Suzuna dan Anna.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Julie," ucap Koutaro.

"Aku akan mengajak Suzuna paling nggak," Sena blushing berat.

Semua melirik kearah mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu kami akan mencari gadis yang mau bersama kami," dan semua anggota enma minus Suzuna, Sena, Riku, dan Anna keluar ruang club.

"Jadi apa kau mau pergi bersamaku Suzuna?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja, Sena," jawab Suzuna.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Anna-san mau tinggal dimana?"

"Anna akan tinggal di apartemen Riku," ucap Suzuna menyeringai dengan aura setan.

"Hiiiii, ja-jadi Ri-ku… k-kau?" Sena terkejut.

"Bukan begitu Sena, lagian kau terlalu banyak baca komik aneh sih jadi bayangin yang enggak-enggak," bantakku.

"Fuh, kupikir kau telah ngpain dia kayak yang dilakukan Hiruma-san dan Mamori –neechan"

"Tapi Suzuna bukannya kau bilang aku akan tinggal dirumahmu selama aku bersekolah hingga lulus nanti?" tanya Anna ikut terkejut.

"Ya, rencana berubah lagian kau haru sbisa beradaptasi bukan kesesama anggota" jelas Suzuna. "Dan kurasa nggak selamanya kakak berjalan diluar sana, mungkin sesekali dia akan pulang, dan kurasa kau kurang menyukai kamar itu"

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah Anna, kau kan sebaya dengannya, kurasa Riku juga akan merawatmu baik-baik kok, lebih baik kau pulang dengannya sekarang barang-barangmu akan kukirim nanti" usul Suzuna.

"Tapi aku belum mengenalnya," Anna berusaha mencari alasan.

Tapi alasan apapun pasti akan ditaklukan oleh Suzuna. "Dia Kaitani Riku, LB Enma, dia jurusan hukum"

"Hai" kataku garing.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kaitani-san"

"Panggil Riku saja," aku menyarankan.

"Baiklah, R-riku ayo kita segera pulang," kata Anna berjalan sedikit ke arahku dan menarik lenganku. "K-kami duluan Suzuna, Kobayan"

"Ya, dagh Riku, Anna, hati-hati ya," balas Suzuna.

"Kobayan?" Sena merenung sendiri.

Kami pun berjalan pulang.

*********Spend waktu perjalanan OK*******

"Nah kita sudah sampai, Anna," ucapku Membuka pintu apartemenku. "Kuharap kau menyukainya".

Kami masuk kedalamnya. Anna mengelilingi apartemenku.

"Barang yang tertata rapi, suasana yang tentram, dan bersih, aku menyukai ini," katanya senang.

"Syukurlah," ucapku lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah bersama orangtuamu, Riku?"

"Aku sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal bersama orang tuaku, aku ingin hidup sendiri untuk mencari suasana baru"

"Oh, begitu," Anna merenung.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanyaku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, tidak usah"Tolaknya.

"Aku tau kau pasti lapar, sekarangkan sudah waktunya makan malam," paksaku, dan dia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ya, terserah kau saja jika kau memaksaku"

"Baiklah, kalau nggak mau bantu duduk saja aku dapat mengerjakkannya sendiri kok," usulku.

"Tidak, aku akan bantu," paksa Anna. "Mungkin aku bisa membuat makanan kesukaanku"

"Ya coba sajalah cek yang ada di kulkas.

Dibukanya kulkas itu, kemudian Anna mengambil beberapa bahan baku yang diperlukan. Kulihat barang baku yang diambil berupa daging sapi, kentang, wortel, berry, coklat.

"Apa kau punya tepung?"

"Ada tuh di lemari," kataku menunjuk ke arah lemari. "Memangnya kau mau bikin apa sih?"

"Desertnya," jawab Anna simple. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja, aku yang akan memasaknya. Porsi untuk 2 orang itu mudah"

"Baiklah jika kau yang minta aku akan rapihkan meja dahulu." ucapku berjalan ke meja.

Aku merapihkan meja, setelah itu menunggu dengan santai. 'Rasa begitu enak, walau baru pertama kali aku tinggal bersama seorang gadis di apartemen hanya berdua dan kini aku duduk di meja menunggu hidangan makan malam, seperti penganten baru rasanya,' gumanku tapi langsung tersadar ada yang aneh dengan kata penganten baru.

"Tu—"

"Tara, makan malamnya sudah siap," kata Anna menghampiriku dengan makanan.

Ia menaruh dua buah piring beriri steak. "Aku membuat steak, dan sebagai desert aku buat Chocho cake dengan berry"

"Kelihatannya enak"

"Tentunya, silahkan disantap"

Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan selamat makan, aku menyambar steak itu.

Hap, hap, hap,glek.

"Enak!" ucapku.

"Syukur kau menyukainya, semoga ini tidak terlalu merepotkanmu, Riku"

"Ah, tidak, sama sekali tidak"

Acara makan malam pun selesai dengan cepatnya. Setelah membereskan semua yang yang ada di meja, dan mencucinya. Aku membuatkan secangkir the agar suasana lebih baik.

"Anna, ini ada the buatmu," kataku menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi the itu ke dia.

"Terima kasih," Anna meneguknya. "Herb tea, ya?"

"Ya, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak aku cukup menykai ini" Anna langsung meneguknya kembali. "Jadi nanti aku akan tidur dimana?"

"Buah, uhuk-uhuk" aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi kau belum tahu ya"

"Bagaimana aku tau, Suzuna baru memaksaku tadi kok," jelasku. "Paling nggak aku bisa tidur di sofa, dan kau di ranjangku" lanjutku menunjuk sebuah rangjang dengan ukuran king's size.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, tuan rumah seharusnya tidur di ranjang"

"Tapi tak baik kalau seorang gadis tidur di sofa, tak mungkin kan kalau kita harus membelahnya, sayang aku beli mahal-mahal"

"Benar juga sih," katanya setuju. "Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain"

"Apa itu.?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Saling berbagi tempat tidur"

"What?" aku hampir saja berteriak.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ketika aku tidur nanti kalau iya pedang ini akan menghabisimu sedikit demi sedikit," ucap Anna memperlihatkan pdangnya.

"Baika, lagian tak ada maksud kok aku, kalau kau mau ganti baju disana lemarinya"

"Baik, terima kasih banyak, dan tolong jangan mengintipku nanti," katanya memngambil sebuah baju dan celana lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu aku duduk-duduk di sofa, aku mendengar suara air splash- splash. Tapi kuroba jernihkan pikiranku, karena aku tak mau disamakan dengan lelaki vulgar yang berpikir aneh-aneh ketika berada di sebuah ruangan hanya berduaan bersama seorang gadis…

Aku menggeleng sekuat tenaga, "Ayolah Riku, pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Clek, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihat Anna mengenakan pakaianku yang kebesaran di dia, rambutnya jatuh dan basah, handuk berada dikepalanya. Aku terperangah menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa minta izin memakai kamar mandinya"

"Tak apa, oh ya soal prom night"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Begini… apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanyaku

"Tentu, yang paling ku kenalkan cuma kamu dan Suzuna," balas Anna. "Sudah ya, aku mau tidur duluan, selamat tidur"

"Selamat tidur," balasku.

Dan kuharap besok akan menjadi hari menyenagkan tanpa gosip aneh menyebar.

**To Be Countinues**

Rii: akhirnya selesai juga, dan akhirnya maju juga ceritanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas telatnya update, OOC-ness, dan pendeknya cerita ini. Aku harap aku benar-benar bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Jadi yang sudah baca jangan lupa review agar saya tetap bisa melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat.


	6. Last Chapter: Memories or you

Rii: Akhirnya sampai juga disaat-saat yang di nanti, yak saat-saat "PROM NIGHT" [PLAK-PLAK] *tepuk tangan* Maaf jika sangat-sangat menyeret waktu terutama mungkin ada 2 bulan kehenti. Dan akhirnya sampai di last chapter.

Gin & Shingen [1]: *datang berbondong-bondong* YOU~!

Rii: He, Gin, Shingen, jangan panggil aku You disini panggil Rii.

Shingen: Ya apapun itu, by the way Gin mau ngomong sesuatu tuh.

Gin: Are.. etoo… characters yang kemarin aku sebutin lagi diperjalanan ke sini!

Rii: Hiiiieee!

Gin & Shingen: Burukeun Disclaimerna? (Translate: Cepetan Disclaimernya!) *orang sunda mode on*

Rii: I own nothings, Eyeshield 21 belong with Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.!

Gin & Shingen: Relax and Enjoy the read Readers..

**~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~X ~All~**

**Love Puzzle**

**Last Chapters: Memories of You**

**Pair: All pairs but HiruMamo the main pair**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, lama update, sisanya seperti biasa saja.**

**Music: Memories of You or Kimi no Kioku**

**The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off**

**I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow**

**Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go**

**If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again**

**~Hiruma's .~**

-Minggu, hari xx bulan xx tahun 20xx, hari Prom Night-

Aku sedang bersiap di kamar apartementku, mengenakan tuxedo adalah hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku ini. Ya bukan cuma itu mengenakan sesuatu dengan rapih kecuali seragam amefuto adalah neraka bagiku. "Kenapa cheer sialan samapi mengadakan acara prom night segala! Ditambah si manajer sialan ingin ikut bersamaku pula!" gurutuku sembari melepas dasi yang telah kupasang.

Aku mengeluarkan kemeja hitam yang telah kupakai. Entah kenapa hari ini aku berpakaian serba hitam padahal tak mau ngelayat. Setelah semua sudah selesai aku keluar apartementku lalu berangkat ke apartement manajer sialan dengan mobil.

-Di perjalanan-

_To: Manajer sialan_

_From: Hiruma Y._

_Manajer sialan cepat bersiap aku sudah di dekat apartement sialanmu itu.! _

Tangan kanan-ku mengetik dengan cepat e-mail yang akan ku kirim ke Manajaer sialan. Sepertinya baru saja aku kirim e-mail itu, aku sudah berada di apartementnya, langsung saja aku parkir mobilku. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar mobil dan memasuki bangunan.

**Ting-tong**

Suara bel yang kupencet. "Ya?"

'Clek', pintu terbuka. Dan aku melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat mengenakan gaun merah darah dangan make up simple. Aku terbenam dalam lamunan yang aneh di otakku, tapi segera sadar ketika suara manajer sialan itu memanggilo.

"Hiruma-kun," panggilnya.

"…Apa kau sudah siap manajer sialan?" aku berusaha menegakkan suaraku agar nggak terlihat kalau aku kaget.

"Err belum siap, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," katanya gugup. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu?"

Sesuai perkataannya aku masuk kedalam. Tak perlu dibilang aku duduk di ruang utama dengan gaya dudukku yang disa dibilang tidak sopan *Rii ditembak* sedangkan manajer sialan kembali ke kamarnya. '_Kupikir dia sudah siap ternyata belum, hah kalau begini sih membuang detik-detik yang berharga_' gumanku.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu Hiruma-kun"

Aku bangkit dari duduk, melihat kembali ke si manajer sialan. '_Tak ada yang berubah_' kataku dalam hati. Manajer sialan datang mendekat ke arahku, diletakkiannya tangan halus nan lembut di bahuku dan berjalan ke belakang leherku. Aku tersentak dan ingin menjauh, tapi sebagian dari diriku memutuskan untuk diam.

"O-oi manajer sialan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku masih kaget.

"Tenang saja Hiruma-kun, bentar lagi juga selesai" tangan manajer sialan mulai turun dari belakang leher menuju ke dadaku.

'Kuharap dia tak merasakan dekup jantungku yang kencang' gumanku.

"Nah selesai, ku harap kau takkan melepaskannya aku sudah memasang _**dasi**_ itu agak longgar biar gayamu nggak terlalu berubah"

"Dasi?" ucapku kemudian aku mlihat ke arah dadaku.

Tampak dasi warna merah darah yang dipasang renggang. Memang style fashionku jadi nggak berubah, tapi apa maksudnya dengan cara begitu! Itu malah membuatku negative thinking!

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat Hiruma-kun"

**~End Hiruma's P.O.V.~**

**~Author's P.O.V.~**

Prom Night yang diadakan di lapangan amefuto Deimon Private school dan diketuai oleh Suzuna Taki, sangat rame di kunjungi oleh orang-orang amefuto amluni Deimon tentunya, Bando, Oujo, Zogugaku, Taiyou, Shinryuji, Teikoku, Posaidon, dan lain-lain.

"Ya~ rame banget, nggak disangka mereka benar-benar datang dengan pasangan masing-masing" ucap cewe berambut biru kehitaman yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suzuna yang sedang mengamati tamu-tamu yang diundang.

"Memang, tapi ada juga yang datangnya bareng sahabat kayak Kutoki, Juumonji, dan Togano," kata pacar Suzuna, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Benar juga, tapi yang kayak gitu nggak bisa ikut semua acara"

"Memangnya ada acara apa saja, Suzuna?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Ya tentunya dancing dengan lagu waltz *lupa cara nulisnya*, mencari pasangan dengan nomor, dan hal lainnya yang bisa di lakukan oleh pasangan, paling nggak yang datang tanpa pasangan harus ikut lomba makan banyak." jelas Suzuna.

"Wow, terus kita juga bakal ikut?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Tentunya hanya Cuma dancing yang bisa kita ikuti, karena yang lainnya 'kan kita sendiri yang naruh nanti licik jadinya" ucap Suzuna diiringi anggukan Sena.

Saat lagi asyik bebincang, Suzuna dan Sena mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Sena? Suzuna!"

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandanggan mereka ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka. Tampaklah 2 sosok, yang satu laki-laki berambut keputihan dangan kulit agak cokla mengenakan kemeja biru dengan jas, celana, dan dasi hitam pekat. Sedangkan satu orang lagi perempuan rambut biru awan dengan kulit putih mengenakan gaun simple bewarna biru yang sama dengan yang laki.

"Anna! Riku!" sahut Suzuna dan Sena berbarengan.

"Ciee, ceritanya sehati nih~ bajunya dengan warna yang serasi~" goda Suzuna.

"Ti-tidak kok, ini hanya kebetulan, iya 'kan?" bela Anna dengan tatapan tajam ke Riku, tangannya masih memegang pedang muramasanya.

"I-iya , betul" Riku menyetujui takut dicincang.

"Jadi gimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Sena berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Keadaan apa, Sena? Kami baik dan sehat wal afiat" jawab Riku.

"Bukan itu yang saya maksud, Suzuna tolong beritahu dia aku nggak sanggup ngomongnya"

'_Dia tetep pengecut ya_' guman Riku.

"Tentang keadaakan kalian kalau lagi dirumah gitu lho maksud Sena" jelas Suzuna diiringi anggukan Sena.

Riku dan Anna saling pandang memandang. "Seperti biasa saja, tempur siapa yang akan masak, nyuci, tidur disofa, begitu nggak ada moment romantis yang ada siksaan" ucap Riku menekan pada kata tempur dan kata siksaan.

Anna berdehem. Riku langsung merinding.

"Ya, lebih baik kalian nikmati pestanya dan membuat moment romantis" 

"Nggak bakal ada moment romantis" ucap Riku dan Anna serentak.

**Ckkit**

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi heboh, melihat mobil merchedes benz S class berhenti di tempat parkit. Suzuna langsung menarik Sena dan berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir.

Dilihatnay sesosok setan berdiri dengan rambut spike blone, seringai di wajahnya, point di telinganya, mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dari merah darah yang dipasang renggang serta auro setan yang menjalar sedang membukakan pintu.

"Glek, Hiruma-san juga datang" ucap para tamu.

"Dengan siapa dia datang?" bisik-bisik terdengar jelas tentunya di telinga Hiruma tapi di abaikannya.

"Mungkin sama cewe yang dia ancam"

"Bisa juga seperti itu, tapi apa mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja, diaka raja setan dari segala setan"

**Clek**, pintu mobil mahal itu di buka oleh Hiruma lalu keluarlah cewe berambut coklat panjang mengenakan gaun merah darah, hak tinggi 7.5 cm, make up simple, lipstik merah muda. Dheg, semua jantung para tamu langsung berdegup kencang.

"He, itukan Mamori-san, mantan manajer Deimon yang sekarang jadi manajer Saikyoudai"

"Berarti gosip itu benar dong"

"Gosip apa? Tentang mereka berdua berpacaran?"

"Iya, ini bukti mereka datang bersamaan"

"Mungkin mereka sama-sama memiliki special feeling"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Love love"

**Tuing- Duar-Duar**

"Oi tamu sialan jangan menggosip sembarangan tentang gue" maki Hiruma.

'_Glek, lupa gue kalau dia pendengarannya tajam_' para tamu yang tadinya berisik sekarang diam.

"Ya~ mari kita mulai saja acaranya" Suzuna betul-betul mencoba agar suasana menjadi relax. "Bagi yang mau… bla.. bla"

Di lain sisi, Hiruma dan Mamori tidak lagi jadi pusat perhatian. "Hiruma-kun tolong letakan Bazoka itu" pinta Mamori.

"Tch" Hiruma menaruh Bazokanya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya yang ternyata di penuhi senjata api lainnya.

"Ayolah malam ini saja kamu tidak membawa senjata, kumohon"

"Baiklah, terserah katamu saja," ucap Hiruma tapi tanpa di ketahuinya [Mamori] Hiruma membawa evoker di dalam jasnya.

Kemlai ke tempat Suzuna berada…..

Prom night semakin rame saja, dan selagi belum ada acara yang benar-benar dimulai dan mereka masih berbincang dan makan-makan. Anggota alumni Deimon berkumpul di sudut lain berbincang bersama.

"Kau memang masih seperti dulu, Hiruma" ucap Musashi melihat Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, orang tua sialan kecuali tinggiku yang udah berubah" balas Hiruma terkekeh.

"Hirumaaaa, sudah lama nggak ketemu" Kurita lari terbontang-banting sambil menangis ingin memeluk Hiruma.

**Cling**

Tangan Hiruma masuk kedalam jasnya mengeluarkan evoker yang ada di dalamnya lalu mengarahkannya ke Kurita. "Aku takkan rela di peluk gendut saialan dengan penuh air mata dan bekas cream kue yang bertabur diwajah sialanmu itu"

"Maafkan aku Hiruma" Kurita bertekuk.

Hiruma kembali memasukan evokernya sebelum ketahuan Mamori.

"A-ano Hruma-san, bagaimana keadaan kakak?" tanya Sena mengajukan hal yang sama kayak ke Riku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu cebol"

"Ma-maksud ku…"

"Hubunganmu dengan Anezaki, Hiruma itu yang sepertinya ingin ditanyakan Sena" Musashi memutus perkataan Sena. "Apakah kamu lancar-lancar saja dengannya?"

Semua terperangah dengan perkataan Musadhi minus Hiruma dan Sena berteriak, "HHHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Mukya, apa maksudmu Musashi-san?" tanya Monta sambil ngunyah pisang.

"Jadi", "Gosip itu", "Benar?" ucap Juumonji Kuroki, dan Togano.

"Aha-ha-ha, aku tau pasti memang ada sesuatu antara monsour Hiruma dan madama Mamori" ucap Taki sambil berputar-putar.

"Fugo" Komosubi.

"Orang tua sialan, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku dan manajer sialan tak ada hubungan apa-apa" bentak Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi Hiruma-san, Suzuna memberitahuku bahwa kakak dan neechan udah nge-date, Suzuna sampai mendapatkan foto kakak waktu lagi jalan-jalan di MegaMall Hokkaido," ucap Sena meronggok kantung jasnya.

Dikeluarkannya selembar foto yang udah agak lecek, kemudian di tunjukkannya ke Hiruma. Hiruma mengambilnya lalu melihatnya, sedangkan anggota alumni Deimon lihat dari belakng punggung Hiruma.

"WHAT THE HECK?" ucap para AAD [anggota alumni Deimon]

"Cebol sialan, cheer sialan" maki Hiruma membakar foto teresbut.

"Hiiie, kenapa dibakar nanti aku dimarahin Suzuna!" ucap Sena ketakutan setengah mati ngeliat tingkah Hiruma.

Selagi Hiruma, Sena, Musashi, Kurita sibuk snediri, AAD yang lain lari-;ari sambil teriak histeris. Suzuna yang sadar bahwa suasana kembali kacau, langsung berteriak menggunakan toa, "YA~, sekarang akan di adakan lomba makan kue tart setinggi 100 cm atau 1 m yang mau ikut silahkan duduk ke meja yang sudah di sediakan"

AAD yang tadinya histeris langsung menuju meja makan minus Monta, yanglainnya ada anggota Oujo Otawara dan Shin, dan yang lainnya *Rii pusing nyebutinnya*. Setelah semua siap di meja masing-masing, tart diantarkan oleh Sena, Riku, Yamato, dan Akaba yang kebetulan nggak ikut kontes makan kue tart.

"Siap-siap, mulai" ucap Suzuna.

Tamu yang lain jadi memperhatikan lomba makan itu dan saling memberi dukungan, di lain sisi Hiruma berjalan menuju ke Suzuna yang sedang asyik mengamati. Sesampainya di tempat Suzuna, ia langsung menyeretnya ke belakang panggung *sejak kapan ada panggung?*.

"Ya, ada apa You-nii? Pakai nyeret-nyeret aku segala?"

"Cheeer sialan, benda apa lagi yang kau punya mengenai tentang hubunganku dan manajer sialan?" ucap Hiruma.

"Cuma foto kok, paling yang paling berharga vidi—" Suzuna langsung menutup mulutnya tau bahwa dirinya keceplosan.

Hiruma menyeringai lalu berkata, "Hoo, vidio rekaman ya? Saat aku dan manajer sialan ada di paris 'kan?"

Suzuna mengangguk cepat.

"Berikan benda itu sekarang juga!" bentak Hiruma.

"A-aku tak membawanya, You-nii, serius bahkan duarius"

"Tch, kali ini aku ampunin tapi kalau sampai benda itu tersebar kayak video ariel-luna, taruhannya nyawa cebol sialan" ancam Suzuna.

"Baik You-nii" balas Suzuna. "Aku harus kembali sepertinya udah ada yang selesai tuh", lanjut Suzuna langsung pergi dari tempatny sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Ya~ Pemenang kontes ini sudah diputuskan adalah Otawara dan Shin dari Oujo"

Sorak sorai gajhe mulai terdengar dari para tamu. "Nah silahkan terima hadiahnya" ucap Suzuna menyerajkan notebook merek hp ke Shin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shin lalu notebook itu langsung rusak seketika.

Otawara hanya kentut seperti biasa.

"On the way, acara selanjutnya adalah dancing dengan lagu waltz, bagi pasangan yang mau berdansa silahkan masuk ke dalam lapang" kata Suzuna.

Dan benar para pasangan masuk kedalam lapangan, pasangan-pasangannya antara lain Shin & Wakana, Rui & Megu, Yamato & Taka, Koutaro & Juli, Riku & Anna, Mizumachi & cpatine cheerlidear yang dulu di Posaidon *Rii lupa namanya*, Agon & cewe yang dibawanya, Sena tentunya dengan Suzuna. Musik lembut yang dimainkan Akaba dan lainnya mulai mengiringi di lapang.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau tak mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Mamori.

"Malas aku" jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kumohon! Tak mungkin 'kan aku dansa dengan yang lain?" Mamori memohon dengan mata berbinar.

"Tch" Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Mamori. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, my lady[2]?"

"As your wish" jawab Mamori meraih uluran tangan Hiruma.

Merekapun berdansa dengan yang lain, tanpa dikira level cara mereka berdansa memang lebih hebat dari pada yang lain. Sesaat pasangan Hiruma dan mamori berada di tengah, pasangan yang lain berdansa mengelilingi mereka.

"Tak kusangka setan jago dansa juga" ucap Juumonji kagum.

"Ho'oh" lanjut Kuroki dan Togano.

"Hm, kalau yang diajak dansanya malaikat, mungkin semua juga akan bisa dan asal udah tau dasarnya aja" jelas Musashi.

"Hooo" ucap 3 bersaudara haha.

"Mukya, tapi aku takkan rela, patah hati MAX" teriak Monta.

"Sabar, kan banyak yang mau berpasangan denganmu, monyet" ucap 3 bersoudara serempak.

Dan begitulah akhir bahagia, dengan suasana Romantis. Akhir dari fic Love Puzzle, yang ditutup dengan pair HiruMamo.

**-Fin-**

**OMAKE:**

Ngomong-ngomong Ishimaru juga datang, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri di pojok menatap sekeliling.

"Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa" ucap Ishimaru

**End OMAKE**

**~All~ X ~All~ X ~All~**

Rii: Fyuh, akhirnya selesainya. Maaf kalau benar-benar canggung. Ngomong-ngomong perngertian [1] itu sahabatku yang sama-sama suka anime dan berjuang di DA. Sedangkan yang no [2] itu ucapan Sebastian dari komik Black Butler volume 2.

Gin & Shineg: You buruan mereka udah naik elang-cads lho!

Rii (You nama DA Rii): Ukh, apa boleh buat. Makasih yang udah baca dan..

Gin & Rii & Shingen: Riview please!


End file.
